Akimbo Bernetti 9
|unlock = 0 |slot = Primary |price = $60,200 |mag = 28 |type = Semi-Automatic |max_ammo = 196 |rate_of_fire = 670 |reload_time = 3.17 / 4.00 seconds |damage = 18 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 19 |concealment = 28 |threat = 6 }}The Akimbo Bernetti 9 pistols are a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Bernetti 9 pistols can be dual-wielded in the place of the player's primary weapon, greatly increasing their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost 40% extra than their normal price. Summary Pros: * Well-rounded * Good magazine capacity * Very large ammo reserve for a pistol * Has many modifications available * Twin guns provides a higher damage per second and rate-of-fire overall * Is available early on and is quite cheap Cons: * Average damage limits effectiveness on higher difficulties * One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage. * High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players * No sight, aiming only provides a blurry "zoom" * Takes up the primary slot * Slow reload Tips * Head shots are crucial with this weapon, but its stability and accuracy make them relatively easy to achieve. * The Technician's Mag Plus skill is useful for increasing the player's (already high) total magazine capacity by adding 10 to the magazine with the basic skill, and 30 with the skill aced. * Combining The Professional Compensator, Combined Module, Ergo Grip, Extended Magazine and The Elite Slide yields a primary with up to 368 spare ammunition with either akimbo skill/perk and Fully Loaded Ace combined. The weapon will have an underwhelming 21 damage, but a 52 magazine size, 16 accuracy, approximately 20 stability and an astounding rate of fire. This makes it an excellent candidate for Low Blow due to the extremely high bulletcount a player can put out, each having a chance of being a critical. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Upper receiver= Achievements Trivia *The Bernetti 9 is based on the Beretta 92FS Centurion. *Oddly, the weapon is modeled with the barrel covered. *Its choice to be made an Akimbo weapon may have been inspired by the video game Counter-Strike, which features Dual Berettas of its own. When paired with the Ergo Grip and The Elite Slide, it sports a similar look to the Dual Berettas in Counter Strike's rendition of the two weapons. *"B.9.S." can be seen on the left side of the slide, referring to the B9-S from Payday: The Heist. *All Akimbo Weapons had a glitch the day they were added. This glitch was, when reloading with an empty mag, the sights would be pulled back, not the whole slide. See also *Bernetti 9 Gallery Payday2 Beretta 92FS Centurion akimbo -hd1- menu 2.jpg|In-game preview of the Akimbo Bernetti 9s. Payday2 Beretta 92FS Centurion akimbo -hd1- menu 1.jpg|Ditto, right side. 800px-Payday2 Beretta 92FS Centurion akimbo -hd1- variant 1.jpg|Akimbo Bernetti 9s with mods (The Elite Slide, Extended Mag, Ergo Grip, Micro Laser and The Professional Compensator). Category:Akimbo pistols Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)